Donald Duck
Donald Duck= Donald Duck ' is the nephew of Scrooge McDuck and is the uncle of Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Biography Ten years prior to the start of the series, Donald and Scrooge were partners and regularly embarked on fantastical adventures. For unknown reasons, however, these adventures stopped and Donald and Scrooge became distant from one another to the point of Huey, Dewey, and Louie having no idea that Scrooge was their great-uncle at the start of the series. Overprotective and fearful of risks, Donald was hesitant to have the boys involved with Scrooge and his bombastic lifestyle, but eventually settled and moved himself and the nephews to McDuck Manor. To maintain some degree of independence, Donald continues to live on his houseboat, which now resides in Scrooge's pool. Appearance Donald is a white duck. He's about three feet tall. He wears the black sailor suit he wore in the comics as opposed to his usual blue from previous cartoons. Personality Family is more important to Donald than anything else. As a result, Donald can be overprotective of his nephews. Donald's temper is easily lost. Donald is also fiercely determined, refusing to give up on anything in spite of the fact that his bad luck sets incredibly high odds against him. Quotes * 'Aww, phooey!' * 'What's the big idea?!' ---- * ♪ ''I say go, but you say stay; don't you tell me what to do!/Can't understand a word I say, so PHOOEY! PHOOEY! PHOOEY ON YOOOUUU! ♪ * 'I CAN'T LEAVE YOU BOYS ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE!' * 'Boys, if we want to keep our home afloat, we've all got to do things we don't want to do.' * 'I ANSWER TO NO ONE!' * 'We have to get back to the plane! You don't know what's out there.' * 'No, no, no! I'm through with adventure! Someone always gets hurt!' * 'Hey, you big palooka! Nobody gets hurt today!' * 'Uncle Scrooge needs us, and we need him. Our family has been apart too long. It's time for us to come together!' * 'Adventure is in our blood! We face down perilous foes and endless danger every day! But we always prevail, because these. Ducks. Don't. Back. Down!' * 'I am the storm.' Names in Foreign Dubs * '''Latin Spanish: Pato Donald (Translation: Donald Duck) * Brazilian Portuguese: Pato Donald (Translation: Donald Duck) * Italian: Paolino Paperino * Japanese: ドナルド・ダック dakku (Translation: Donald Duck) Appearances Season 1 *Woo-oo! *Daytrip of Doom! *The House of the Lucky Gander! *The Spear of Selene! *McMystery at McDuck McManor! *JAW$! *From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! *Who is Gizmoduck?! *The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! *The Shadow War! Season 2 *The Most Dangerous Game…Night! *The Depths of Cousin Fethry! *The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! *Storkules in Duckburg! *Last Christmas! Trivia * Along with Ludwig Von Drake, Quackerjack, and Darkwing Duck, Donald Duck is one of the only characters to be voiced by his actor from Ducktales (1987) and Darkwing Duck. |-|Gallery= Donald Duck.png|Donald's Official Artwork Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.00.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.00.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.01.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.01.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.01.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.01.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.01.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.02.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.02.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.03.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.03.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.04.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.04.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.06.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.06.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.06.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.06.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.07.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.08.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.10.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.11.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.11.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.12.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.13.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.15.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.16.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.16.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.17.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.17.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.19.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.19.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.21.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.21.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.30.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 10.30.49 AM.png DuckTales-2017-43.png DuckTales-2017-29.png DuckTales-2017-44.png DT2017 Della Duck 1.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-4.png The House of the Lucky Gander 1.jpg DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-9.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-14.png EDA30974-2D2E-4AD2-82F1-FFB8A3028559.jpeg Donald_Duck_Coloring_Page.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Employees of Flintheart Glomgold Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Comics Characters Category:Disney Afternoon Characters Category:Caballeros Category:Epic Heroes